Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział III
Ech... Nie będę was zanudzać zbędnymi przemowami. Dodam tylko, że w moim opku Marinette i Adrien mają po 17 lat i akcja się dzieje dwa lata po tym, jak dostali miracula, bo chyba wcześniej tego nie napisałam :] Miłego czytania życzę ^^ ''Co to za gość?!'' Kiedy przybył na miejsce, Biedronka już tam była. Przed nimi stał Tenisista. Był ubrany w śnieżnobiały strój do tenisa, w prawej ręce trzymał rakietkę tego samego koloru. Wszystko, czego nią dotknął, zamieniało się w piłeczkę tenisową. Właśnie zrobił to ze stojącym obok niego pojemnikiem na śmieci. Podrzucił piłkę i odbił ją w ich stronę. Nie byli do końca pewni, co zrobić, ale usunęli się na bok na wszelki wypadek. Okazało się, że dobrze zrobili, bo gdy dotknęła ona ziemi, eksplodowała. - Wybuchające piłki? - rzuciła Biedronka w przestrzeń. Czarny Kot zauważył ich pomnik. Brakowało sporej jego części, w tym głowy Biedronki. - Tylko nie trać głowy, piękna - puścił jej oczko. - Spoko, nie zamierzam - dziewczyna przyjrzała się Tenisiście. Nie miał na sobie nic szczególnego - Akuma musi być w rakietce do tenisa. Ledwo skończyła mówić, gdy w ich stronę zaczął lecieć grad zielonych piłeczek. Zetknięcie się ich z czymkolwiek powodowało wybuch, więc nie pozostało im nic innego niż uciekać. Nie chcieli skakać po budynkach, bo w środku mogli być ludzie i woleli nie ściągać na nich siły ognia. Przemieszczali się więc po drzewach, których było coraz mniej. Biedronka skoczyła na najbliższe, ale po chwili zniknęło w płomieniach. Zarzuciła jojo, ale w pobliżu nie było nic, o co mogłoby się zaczepić. Poczuła, że spada, gdy nagle ktoś ją złapał. Lecieli chwilę w powietrzu, aż wylądowali w bezpiecznym miejscu. Otworzyła oczy. Spodziewała się zobaczyć Czarnego Kota, ale nie zobaczyła nic. Słońce ją oślepiło. Nie... Tam naprawdę nic nie było! Biedronka unosiła się w powietrzu, jakby ktoś trzymał ją na rękach i czuła tego kogoś. Ale nie widziała. - Co jest grane? - zapytała - Ach, racja - powiedział głos, wydobywający się jakby znikąd - Sorry, zapomniałem się - wtedy pojawił się chłopak. To on ją trzymał. Biedronka, gdy się zorientowała, że ciągle jest u niego na rękach, szybko zeszła. Miał na sobie zielony kostium z lekko pomarańczowymi elementami i taką samą maskę, która zasłaniała mu połowę twarzy. W pasie miał zawiązany, zwinięty bat, do złudzenia przypominający ogon kameleona. Wszystko to wyglądało, jakby było pokryte łuskami. Miał ciemnoszare oczy, momentami wydające się wręcz czarne i brązowe włosy, postawione do góry. Na środku miał zielone pasemko. - Jestem Kameleon - przedstawił się. Wydawał się bardzo sympatyczny. - Ja jestem Biedronka. - Wiem kim jesteś - uśmiechnął się. Biedronka dopiero teraz zauważyła na jego lewej ręce metalową opaskę, która sięgała mu od nadgarstka aż do łokcia. Była podzielona na pięć części. Po chwili oboje usłyszeli ostrzegawcze piszczenie i kawałek, który był najwyżej, zniknął. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna przyjrzała się bliżej, spostrzegła, że po prostu zmienił kolor i wtopił się w resztę kostiumu chłopaka. - To co zrobimy z tym Tenisistą? - zapytał, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości - Czarny Kot chyba sam sobie nie poradzi. - Racja. Oboje wrócili do parku, gdzie blondyn ciągle starał się unikać wybuchowych piłek i jednocześnie szukał wzrokiem Biedronki. Stracił ją z oczu i już zaczynał się porządnie martwić, gdy wreszcie ją zobaczył. Odetchnął z ulgą. - Może byście pomogli? - nie miał za bardzo ochoty ani czasu, zastanawiać się, kim jest niespodziewany gość. - Szczęśliwy Traf! - na ręce niebieskookiej spadło lasso - Zajmijcie go czymś - rzuciła do chłopaków. Gdy super złoczyńca skupił się na nich, zarzuciła linę i wyrwała mu rakietkę. Przełamała ją na pół, a ze środka wyleciała akuma. Oczyściła ją i ... - Niezwykła Biedronka! - i wszystko wróciło do normy. Potem we trójkę przystanęli na jednym z dachów. - Okeej... - zaczął Czarny Kot - To mam parę pytań. Gdzie ty byłaś? Co to za gość?! I gdzie byłaś?! Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz! Kameleon i Biedronka spojrzeli na siebie, zdziwieni tym nagłym wybuchem. - Spokojnie - powiedziała dziewczyna - Przecież nic się nie stało. A to jest Kameleon - wskazała szarookiego. - Cześć - powiedział. Znowu usłyszeli ostrzegawczy dźwięk i została mu już ostatnia część opaski - Miło było poznać, ale muszę spadać. Jestem pewien, że jeszcze się spotkamy - po czym ujął dłoń Biedronki i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek. Dziewczyna była tak zaskoczona, że nie mogła się ruszyć i z tak samo zaskoczoną miną obserwowała, jak chłopak zniknął między budynkami, huśtając się na swoim bacie, tak jak ona na joju. Czarny Kot natomiast odprowadził go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Zanim ktokolwiek cokolwiek powiedział, zeskoczył z dachu, w jednym z ciemnych zaułków odmienił się i poszedł w stronę domu. - Co to miało być? - powiedział. Plagg wysunął głowę spod jego koszuli, żeby lepiej słyszeć - Koleś zjawia się znikąd, całuje ją jak gdyby nigdy nic, a ona zero reakcji. Gdybym ja tak zrobił, znowu by mnie odepchnęła albo rąbła jojem czy coś. A ty co myślisz? - spojrzał na kwami. - Myślę, że ktoś tu jest zazdrosny. A propos zazdrości. Zazdroszczę ci, że możesz sobie wziąć camembert, kiedy chcesz, a ja muszę czekać, aż się nade mną zlitujesz. A poza tym, mówi się "rąbnęła". Adrien wywrócił oczami i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że już strasznie późno. Pognał do domu po rzeczy, żeby zdążyć na lekcję szermierki. Tymczasem Marinette również wracała do domu. Myślała o tym, co przed chwilą zaszło. Kameleon miał w sobie coś... No właśnie co? Sama nie umiała tego określić. Coś w nim było, jednocześnie pociągające i onieśmielające, coś, co sprawiało, że zatrzymywała się w miejscu. Może to te oczy? Przywołała w pamięci ich obraz. Były takie zwyczajne, a jednak... W tym momencie usłyszała krzyk. Odwróciła się w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak dwie dziewczyny, wyglądające niemal identycznie, odciągają na bok jakiegoś staruszka. Chwilę potem ogromna metalowa rura spadła dokładnie tam, gdzie przed chwilą stali. - Łał, całe szczęście, że one tam były - powiedziała Tikki. - Tak - odpowiedziała Marinette zamyślona. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na staruszka. Był niski i opierał się na lasce. Miał na sobie beżowe spodnie i czerwoną koszulę. - Zabawne - pomyślała niebieskooka - Mogłabym przysiąc, że to ten sam człowiek, którego uratowałam dwa lata temu przed jadącym samochodem - po czym wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w swoją stronę. ---- Łał, wyrobiłam się przed północą :) Sorry, że tak późno... XD Narka ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach